


You Have No Glasses

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [46]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, First Time Spending the Night, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Morning After, Multi, new living arrangements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the first time Kouga spends the night at Sesshoumaru's after Inuyasha moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> It's back story for my Food Porn 'verse, where Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha live together as a couple. This would be after Inuyasha has moved in and just Kouga and Sesshoumaru are a couple and Kouga does not live there yet.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 28 "Exhausted," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kouga rested his chin on the table. It was the morning after the first night he had spent at Sesshoumaru’s house after Inuyasha had moved in. He couldn’t remember much about last night, although, judging by his various aches and pains he could guess. Sesshoumaru was reading his newspaper, looking abit too smug with himself, and Inuyasha was across the table, munching his fruit loops too loudly. Kouga just wanted to catch a few moments of shut eye, before Sesshoumaru took him home. He closed his eyes and wondered idly where they had left his car when Inuyasha slammed Sesshoumaru’s favorite coffee mug, full orange juice on the table. Sesshoumaru did not even look up from his newspaper.

“Inuyasha, coffee mugs are not for juice.”

“You don’t have any glasses,” Inuyasha spat back.

Kouga couldn’t really argue. Sesshoumaru did in fact have glasses, but they were all alcoholic drink specific and were even less suited to juice than the coffee mug. Not that Kouga cared. He just wanted to put his sore ass to bed.

Sesshoumaru started to argue, but an image flashed through his head of Inuyasha drinking his juice from a martini glass and decided to drop it, just this once.

Inuyasha responded by kicking him under the table.

“What the hell is he still doing here anyway?!”

“You didn’t mind him being here last night.” Sesshoumaru managed to look even smugger, for Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened and suddenly his fruit loops box became the most interesting thing on the planet.

Kouga checked his mouth, looking for any traces of an odd taste and only found the remnants of tequila and Sesshoumaru. He tried making eye contact with Inuyasha, but it was no use. Just what the hell happened last night?


End file.
